1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a disposal system for needles and syringes, and more particularly to a needle/syringe disposal system which incorporates a cutting device for cutting the needle/syringe into small pieces which may be separated for recycling, and a self-contained sterilization and decontamination system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for destroying and disposing of used syringes are well known in the art. In one type of syringe disposal system, a container is provided for disposing of used syringes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,929 discloses a syringe disposal system which comprises numerous elongated aligned receptacles for receiving sharp instruments. Each container contains a curable liquid in which the used syringe is inserted. The liquid then cures, sealing the syringe in the hardened material. Other examples of such containers are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,280,687 and 5,172,808.
In another type of syringe disposal device, an apparatus is provided for breaking off or rendering useless the needle of the syringe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,750 discloses an apparatus which incorporates a pair of coaxially movable shearing blades. A syringe is inserted in the device, and the blades moved relative to each other for shearing the needle from the cannula, and the cannula from the syringe body. Another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,628 which includes lever driven blades which sever the needle and cannula from the syringe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,824 discloses an elongated receptacle for receiving the cannula and needle of a syringe. A lever is provided for severing the needle, which falls into a receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,323 discloses a device for bending the needle of a syringe thereby rendering it useless. U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,362 discloses a further apparatus for rendering useless the needle of a syringe. This device includes electrical means for killing infectious agents which may be present on the needle.
In order to improve upon the manually operated devices for destroying syringes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,311 discloses an electrically driven apparatus for destroying used syringes. A pair of blades is provided which are moved by a motor driven linear actuator to cut the syringe into three pieces.
Other motor driven disposal devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,926,379; 5,054,696; 4,619,409; and 4,269,364.
Each of these devices include shortcomings that are overcome by the needle/syringe disposal system of the present invention.